Battle of Crystilia
This invasion was the direct result of the AULTECH invasion and assault on Taiidan. These Taiidans acted out of insubordination and assaulted the AULTECH Capital and razed it to the ground in the Taiidan fashion. Ground Assault Even with the AULTECH defenses on the ground the Taiidans still managed to land on the planet and the ships only mission was to provide cover fire and sacrifice themselves to ensure the ground force survive. Once the ground assault invasion commenced. 8,000,000 Taiidans in traditional Taiidan Combat armor assaulted the planet and were not there to come home. The Taiidans landed on the planet and met with the IFP Legion Corps and a battle ensued that last 7 days. While this was going on the Cruisers were carpet bombing the planet with Plasma and Ion Bombs causing enough destruction that the Taiidans were marching on top of bodies and corpses. The Taiidans fought as they did thousands of years ago without mercy, nothing was left living that they met. Ransacking of AULTECH Headquarters The Taiidans made their way to the AULTECH headquarters and ransacked the facility afterwards they destroyed it and leveled the complex using bombs. The Taiidan soldiers showed the galaxy who was the biggest threat, and they fought to the last man, destroying every single ounce of life they came in like locust on a field of grain. Where they walked there came death. Above Crystallia The Ships in the assault were being destroyed by a combination of turrets and vessels but only after leveling several hundred thousand square miles of the city due to being a Ecumnopolis. The only ship that survived was the USS Judgment as its unknown how it survived. But when it got back to UGI space it was heavily damaged and was adrift when it came out of warp. It was repaired. Aftermath After the 7 day battle the city was destroyed in some sections, as well as several thousand square miles were too radioactive for life for hundreds of thousands of years even with the AULTECH Radiation clean up crews they coulnd't restore life to these parts of the city and had to declare them irreverisible as the Taiidans dropped a weapon created by Nigrash, the Dread Seed. 17 years after the battle they were still finding bodies and body parts the initial battle claimed 15 million civilians but after the battle they found it in the tens of millions. The Taiidans that rebelled and fought for there people lived in infamy. Much of the city was left without power for nearly 12 months as the areas where the power stations and powerplants were not only destroyed but was too much radiation to even go near them. There was one purpose of the battle, to raze the city and destroy it. They left the city without protection as the Defense Turret grid in the battle went offline and the turrets began to power down. It took 12 months to get power back to the defenses and several years to rebuild the city they leveled except in areas where the Dread Seed was launched. The UGI Intelligence few weeks after the battle started to release prisoners on Crystilia leaving the population to fend for themselves and AULTECH couldn't handle the amount of prisoners being released on the world but they were released only in sections where there was minimal civilians and high amounts of industries. The city would burn for weeks. The prisoners were told they will have thier freedom if they kept the destruction going and they would be pardoned of there crimes. These prisoners came from Cellblock 32-A. Legacy The UGI officially condemned the actions of the Taiidans but secretly commended and honored them as they supported them the entire time. This battle became the single most deadly and violent event in the Corporate War, as the loss of civilian life was detrimental. The Taiidans lived in infamy in the galaxy proving to the galaxy that even their honor had its limits and their ancient Taiidan tactics won the battle even though there were no survivors except the USS Judgment. The Taiidans built a memorial in the city that was attacked for the Taiidan civilians who died here and in every city in the UGI is a memorial to the 8 million Taiidans who died in the conflict. After AULTECH surreneded in the war, the UGI came to Crystillia and built Biosphere Modification Plants to restore the planets damaged atmosphere, and they did this freely as a sign of apology, yet the citizens were not mad at the UGI and the Taiidans but instead they were angry at AULTECH and IFP Legion Corps for not doing their job and protecting them from crazed and fanatical Taiidans. One of the board members of AULTECH at the day of the dissolution of AULTECH stated. Mercy? The Taiidans spared no one that they killed save prisoners who kept the battle going but it was discovered that what the Taiidans was very light compared to what could have happened. The Uranians with their entire main System were going to use their Repulse systems to crush the entire planet out of existance and would have been responsible for not the 15,000,000 deaths of the planet but 450 billion civilians and 20,000,000 soldiers. Years afterward many Crystilians gave a new respect to the Taiidans instead of hating them for what they did. This allowed the two races to be brought closer together long after the war. Category:Corporate War